Stages
As of now, there are 18 stages and 3 departments in Bio Inc. - Biomedical Plague. Below are list of stages and departments: BioIncInternship.png Internship is the first department available and it contains the first 6 levels of Bio Inc. 1. Unhealthy "Overweight, sedentary, junk food addict and smoker." This is considered as the easiest level in the entire game, as some key risk factors are already evolved from the start, giving the player a huge advantage, mostly from the "Smoker" risk factor (Unlocks Brain Aneurysm, Lung Cancer, Emphysema, etc.). This level serves as an introduction to Bio Inc. 2. Hypochondriac "Victim is abnormally anxious about his health." This is the second stage, so the difficulty begins to increase. On this stage, Stress is already evolved, and the nervous system starts at 81.5%, which means the patient will go to the doctor sooner. You should save Bio Points at first, buy Hypertension and High Cholesterol, then save until you get 49 or 50 Bio Points to gain Angina, Arrhythmia and Heart Attack. Victim will get a Heart Attack before he gets a chance to go to the doctor or about 90% of circulatory. 3. Unstable "Victim's health is very unstable." In this stage, traits mutate at a higher rate, disease costs increase, and risk factor costs decrease, which tempts you to evolve risk factors that increase the damage that diseases do, while letting diseases evolve mostly by themselves. 4. Healthy "A young and healthy normal person." In this stage, there are no pre-evolved traits, but some risk factors aren't available. A fresh human to infect and eventually neutralize. 5. Professional Athlete "Extremely fit." In this scenario, the victim's circulatory and respiratory systems are more resilient than the typical person's, as would be expected from athletes. Most risks are unavailable alike Healthy. 6. Immune Shield "Victim has an abnormally strong immune system." Your victim's immune system is very strong, and the Immune Shield will slowly recover. Evil Doctor 1. Call 911 "Force victim to go to the emergency room quickly." You have 150 days to send your patient to emergency room, making recoveries counter-productive. If you take too long, your patient will heal and live a long and happy life. You don't need to kill. I would recommend getting 20% longer days and getting a heart attack. 2. Emergency Room "Start in the emergency room." Your victim has already been rushed to the Emergency Room due to a collection of pre-evolved diseases. "Emergency Bonus" booster recommended for higher difficulties (basically a must on lethal) 3. Happy Birthday "Win in less 365 days." You have 365 days to kill your victim or else he'll automatically be cured. 4. 2074 "Welcome to the year 2074." Your victim lives in the future, which means; -Much faster recovery than usual. -Victim starts to take new drugs much more often. -Placebo cost is 13 (normally 10), and Poison cost is 20 (normally 14). 5. Immortal "Son of Zeus." All of your victims systems heal by 5% every few weeks. 6. The Impossible Stage "Victim will not die from any disease." This stage is impossible. Your victim's systems recover a lot faster. A good way to win this one is to make him commit suicide by evolving Major Depression along with Dementia. Specialized MD 1. Licensed to K You have 190 days to kill your victim.There is no recovery but if you fail to kill them in 190 days you fail."Head Start" and "Long Days" boosters are useful in this level. 2. Heart Attack "Victim had a heart attack." Your victim has had a Heart Attack and is in the Emergency Room. Win this one much like "Start in the Emergency Room". 3. Natural Recovery "Diseases tend to devolve automatically." Diseases frequently devolve but you get extra bio points. 4. Near-Death Experience "Victim is almost dead." Your victim is almost dead and their Doctors are working hard to restore their systems. Eliminate your victim before his systems are healed. This one can be pretty easy if you focus on destroying one system, since it will help to destroy the other ones. 5. Survival "Hold on for 300 days." Survive 300 days. Keep your victim from being cured and keep his systems from being healed. 6. Save your victim "You are now a good doctor." You are a Good Doctor. Now cure your victim. Category:Stages Category:Game Systems